


Only One Reason

by Sparx (SparxandJoe)



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Eddie's Big Titties, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned Lisa Park (Outlast), Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparxandJoe/pseuds/Sparx
Summary: The one, solitary reason keeping him here in the arms of Eddie Gluskin was a simple one: he had to let his wounds heal.That’s what he told himself.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Only One Reason

There was only one reason, Waylon told himself so often, that he was still here in Mount Massive Asylum. With a camera full of evidence, mutilation scars, and blood-soaked wedding dress made only of the patches of any white material that could be scrapped together, he was fully prepared to leave. The one, solitary reason keeping him here in the arms of Eddie Gluskin was a simple one: he had to let his wounds heal.

That’s what he told himself.

Beyond that, more reasons had arisen, the curly-headed bride beginning to discover more about his captor. Eddie had put him through so much, and yet how could he be blamed? An insane man, institutionalized and seeking recovery, forced to stare into some machine straight out of science fiction that shoved the traumatic experiences straight back into his head, making it all so, so much worse. Waylon understood that now, but not to the same extent. Murkoff had… ruined Gluskin, and it broke his heart.

Even now, after yet another delusional ceremony and wedding night, Waylon watched The Groom’s sleeping face, body shaking from its wounds and the adrenaline of pleasure and terror still pumping through him. It was happy. Peaceful.

Human.

The still-disheveled form of the man grunted once, causing Waylon’s throat to jump, only to discover that Eddie had only been shifting onto his back, shirt and waistcoat still unbuttoned halfway with bloody kiss-prints adorning the revealed skin (though Eddie would insistently refer to the blood as ‘lipstick’). His usually slicked-back patch of hair strayed here and there, cracked lips parted ever-so-slightly to allow himself the air he needed - lips that, just hours ago, were calling Waylon depraved names, or praising him with an air of worship. The memory made his cock twitch, and a wave of shame crashed over him. 

'Just until I heal, Lisa…'

What a dirty, filthy, lying whore he was. Maybe Eddie really did see his true self, lurking beneath the skin. Here he was, staring at the image of his abuse, and wanting him with his entire body. It had been months of being tortured and used as an object of pleasure, his parts only remaining as intact as they were through redirection of the topic, or calling them what they weren’t; feeding the delusion. His clit- his cock had been untouched, like it was never there at all. And now, this picture of disheveled beauty, asleep before him, was making it beg for attention. Waylon wanted to cry.

He slowly sat up, shivering at the thought of those rough hands on his flesh as he swung a leg over Eddie’s chest, the skirts of his dress still tenting over the sensitive organ as it brushed its underside across his skin, between his firm and heaving breasts. The friction sent a shock through Waylon’s spine, and he covered his mouth to muffle the relieved sob that threatened to wake the sleeping Groom. Tentatively, he rolled his hips, the now purposeful movement making his head roll back and his eyes flutter shut. “Oh, god…” He whispered barely practically mouthing the words as his unused cock ached for the attention.

'Lisa, I’m so sorry…'

The thought was more fleeting than it should have been as he started to grind down onto Eddie’s chest, the other’s resting lips now beginning to involuntarily wheeze out his own breaths, which drove Waylon a twisted sort of crazy, his hand falling away from his mouth as he panted, grabbing hold of the man’s breasts and bringing them closer together to squeeze around him. His heart began to race as he felt Eddie’s breath shift, and the sleeping man slowly blinked his bloodshot eyes open.

“Darling..?” he mumbled drowsily, huffing out a breath as he stared at the image before him, his beautiful wife needily using his waking form to relieve her own, sinful desires. Something about it brought a growl from his throat.  
“My god, dearest, I knew there was something filthy about you… And yet, here you are…” He inhaled deeply, an eerie grin crossing his lips. “...The image of beauty and lust. I could help you, Darli-”

“--No!” Waylon gasped, shifting his knees to pin Eddie’s arms to his side, knowing that if it came to pass, Eddie would just bend him over again, and use his raw, tired hole. He wanted this so badly; so desperately. A sound of escalating frustration came from the larger man, and quickly diminished as Waylon let out a wanton whimper, trembling above him. 

The sound was for him, and yet he had no control over the situation. While there were so many reasons that it should have set him off, the deranged man simply sat in awe and growing need, watching as his wife used him with a strange, loving air. Pale hands rubbed against his chest, gliding against his nipples and making him gasp. A broken moan passed his lips, and Waylon’s eyes sparked with a new want, repeating the motion.

“Is...Is it good, Eddie?” He asked breathlessly, the consideration making The Groom’s heart flutter, and he nodded quickly,earning a chuckle from Waylon. The captive once again rolled his hip, picking up his pace, until they were both breathing hot into the chilling air of the abandoned asylum. Finally, Waylon felt the heat in his groin build, and he gasped, eyes rolling back into his skull.

Eddie shuddered, the anticipation bringing a whine from his throat as he recognized the look on his love’s face, knowing that his darling bride was close to the end. “Please… Darling, let me touch you..! I..I want to make you cum…” He groaned, before Waylon hushed him gently, eyelids heavy as sweat dripped from his brow.

“You are… Oh god, you already are..!” He moaned as he fucked between Eddie’s firm breasts, legs shaking as he neared orgasm. His hand reached back to rub against the tent in Eddie’s pants, and seeing his head knock back down against the bed with an open-mouthed cry of pleasure was enough to send Waylon over the edge, gasping for air between sobs of pleasure and relief as he milked his cock on Eddie’s tits, wetness absorbing into the fabric of his dress. Riding out the feeling, tears slid down his cheeks as the over-sensitive organ continued to sap as much pleasure as it could while he stroked Eddie, purring out a gentle command.

“Cum for me, darling…” he murmured, taken slightly aback as he realized how much he sounded like The Groom himself. “I want to make you feel good, Eddie… I want this for you… Cum for me.. Please..” The soft begging made Gluskin melt, and he needed no further encouragement, all of his usual stamina draining in one fell motion of his wife’s soft hands against fabric, which was quickly ruined by streams of thick release. They stayed there wordlessly for a while, the only sounds in the air being the gasping, tired pants of euphoria.

Waylon slowly released Eddie’s arms, scooting down just enough to lay across his body as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Was that alright..?” he asked quietly

The only answer was a content sigh, as Eddie shifted to wrap his arms around his ‘woman’, readying himself to go right back to sleep.

“Beautiful…” He breathed, and Waylon smiled lovingly, the underlying feeling that he had betrayed someone creeping into his mind, as he settled into the warmth of a sturdy pair of arms.

It was just until he healed, he told himself.

That was the only reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I just,,, think they're neat.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
